Doe
Doe is an ancient entity who is one of the five surviving 'Old Gods.' Known by many names, such as the trickster, Cupid, John, Jane and his favourite Loki, Doe is one of the last vestiges of ancient religions and wile his powers are greatly diminished he survives on when so many of his fellow beings fade away. In recent years Doe has taken an interest in Everett given the recent Supernatural activity, and has decided to livening up the town as both a friend and foe. Characteristics *'Name': Doe *'Alias': John, Jane, Tom, Dick, Harry, Sally Susan, Cupid, Puck and Loki *'Age': 3000+ *'Hair': Any *'Eyes': Yellow (Slitted) *'Likes': Tricks, mischief, humans, shipping, fanfiction, Soap Operas, Vivian Rosen (Kindred spirit), Aphrodite *'Dislikes': People commenting on his eyes, cruel jokes, kill joys, The Thor films *'Family': Mother, Father and Grand father Appearance Due to Doe's nature as a shape-shifiter Doe lacks as particular gender, race or even consistent appearance, and even species. Doe will take the form of anything from animals to a persons girlfriend, and even fictitious creatures like demons, angels and even dragons. The only really consistent thing about Doe's form is that he/she hardly ever takes a 'unattractive form' revelling in the feeling of being beautiful and the fact that all his forms share the slitted yellow eyes of a snake. Also he cannot generate clothes through his magic and while can manipulate them often has to steal clothes to move around. Background Doe is the adopted son of the giant gods Farbauti and Laufey, and was brought up by Odin after he killed Loki's biological parents. While legends remember Doe as a cruel maniacal trickster he was actually more of a prankster and close friends with his blood brother Thor, he never actually killed anyone, and was quite a benevolent god, in comparison to some of his fellow divinities. Still it was through his actions the last great battle erupted that saw the death of the gods of the ancient world, and through all the Chaos Loki was one of the only five survivors. Doe has admitted to have 'gone insane' for a few centuries out of guilt before Aphrodite slapped him and made him get his shit together. He has lived out the last few thousand years in relative obscurity, using his 'greatly diminished powers' to prank people and on occasion grant those he felt needing it small boons. Still unlike his fellow Old Gods Doe is one of only two who is against trying to resurrect the other gods, believing many of his relatives and fellow divine beings to be 'too arseholish' for the modern world. He also has grown a great appreciation for the human world and loves to observe how they have grown, and in the last century has gotten addicted to television much to the chagrin of the more traditionalist old Gods. Still after decades of normalcy the recent upsurge in Supernatural activity has forced the winds of magic to blow once again, and as with the other Gods, Doe has taken an interest in Everett and was the first to journey their for a few laughs. He ran into many supernatural groups, pulling pranks, helping them and even gifting boons to those he felt needed them. Still despite his displays of power it becomes readily apparent to anyone who fights him that Doe is a weakling, centuries of decay drastically weakening his power. Personality Doe is a complex individual. Thousands of years old he/she has been around longer than most immortals creatures like Vampires and Werewolves, although is apparently the youngest of the Gods. This shows in how childlike and petty Doe can be when met with confrontation and motivation, for example creating a giant animated ice cream monster just so he could eat it after the hero's defeated it. He is also prone to melodrama, over reacting to situations comedically and often having a fickle reaction to the situation, often being seen eating popcorn as if he was watching a movie. From this it can be observed that Doe is childish, apathetic and sees other people as his personal enjoyment. While this is true, he nonetheless cares for humans and unlike his fellow gods does not see them as pawns, but rather as actual people: who while he still pranks, he never stoops to the point of wrecking their lives. Indeed he often likes to play 'match maker' helping two people he feels deserve to be together, be together, although shows annoyance at what he perceives as greed, like when he casts a spell on Peter to turn hi into a Donkey because he feels he is mistreating the girls who all love him by not picking one. He actually likes to help people, in his own unique ways and while they can often be bizarre he will often reward those who beat his challenges and provides light punishment for people he feels deserves it. Still Doe is forgetful so some of his plans can accidently lead to long term issues for some people, if he forgets to change them back. He is also guilt stricken in his part in accidently starting the final war between the old gods and has a bit of an alcohol problem, deliberately lowering his immunity to drink so that he can get drunk. He is also well aware that he and his fellow surviving gods are not as powerful as they make themselves out to be, making him the most humble of them, and even stands up to them when they plan to work with OLYMPUS to bring the ancient gods back: believing it would be unfair for modern day humans. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Pagan God' **'Immortal' **'Limited Reality control' Skills *'Intelligence' *'Pranking' *'Historical knowledge' Equipment *'Harp' *'Minor cionjourable weapons' Relationships Ryle's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Voice Actor *Shannon McCormick *Jen Brown Category:Gods Category:Genderless Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magic Users Category:Five Survivours Category:Villians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters